La Reina de Corazones
by Elinash1
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una joven de 19 años, hija de un importante aristócrata. El "modelo a seguir" de muchas mujeres, una "Muñeca de porcelana" a los ojos de los hombres. Y ella lo sabia. ¡Jo! Pero por supuesto que lo sabia. Demasiado. "Yo jamas me aprobecho de la situación, claro, solo que esta vez, QUIERO ver a Natsu Dragneel a mis pies. Solo eso. Y lo voy a conseguir."
1. Chapter 1

"La Reina de Corazones"

**¡Hola! Esta es una historia mia en su totalidad, (tal vez paresca un poco Cliche, no se xD Me da verguencita xDD) Asique cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura coincidencia. Esta historia la cree con otros personajes, asique si ven un nombre que nada que ver, es que me distraje JAJAJA.**

**Este capitulo vendría a ser como un prologo, creo xD**

**¡Diganme que les parecio!(Esta tipaa quiere reviewss okno xd) :333**

Sinopsis:

Lucy Heartfilia es una joven de 19 años, hija de un importante aristócrata. El "modelo a seguir" de muchas mujeres, una "Muñeca de porcelana" a los ojos de los hombres. Y ella lo sabia. ¡Jo! Pero por supuesto que lo sabia. Demasiado.

Clasificacion: K (N/A:todo publico,si no aburre JAJAJAJA)

Referencias:

N/A:Notas de la autora

"_Realmente todos son imbéciles"_-Pensamientos/Diario

Capitulo 1:

-Narra Lucy-

_15 de Marzo del año 1852_

_Hoy comienzo este nuevo diario, como todos los años. Creo que algo que debería hacer es presentarme, supongo. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, hija de Jude y Layla Heartfilia. Tengo tez bastante blanca, por lo cual no me preocupo por los "cosméticos" que todas usan, aunque creo que lo único que se logra al usarlo son varias enfermedades en el cuerpo. Pff, serán tontas esas mujeres. Siguiendo, tez muy blanca, cabello color rubio largo hasta la cintura ondulado en las puntas, normalmente lo llevo suelo llevar suelto. Ojos de un color chocolate muy expesivos, soy la gran envidia de todas esas aristócratas bobas, sin cerebro, que pareciera que son de porcelana y mercurio. La "dulce y encantadora Lucy Heartfilia" a los ojos de los __cerdos __hombres, y claro, la "perfecta" niñata del papi. Perdón, de PADRE. Tengo 4 hermanos, una de ellas es mujer, cuenta con 14 años. Su nombre es Michelle. Ella es mi gran tesoro y esperanza en la familia. Se que ella puede aspirar a grandes cosas, no como yo, que ya estoy COMPROMETIDA. _

_Asi es, comprometida,(Aunque no me presenta un gran obstáculo) y aquí que me puedo tomar la libertad, voy a escribir solo una cosa. Mi prometido es un MALDITO EGOCENTRICO Y DON PERFECCIÓN. Ya. Lo dije. _

_Es solo que es como ..¡Argh! , no me sale la palabra.. Ah, si, ODIO a Natsu Dragneel. Lo detesto. ¡Ja! Pero eso no será un impedimento, no señor. Lo voy a ahuyentar al igual que a mis demás prometidos. Lo que mas me da risa de este lugar, son sus habitantes. Ingenuos y chismosos, como no. Aquí me apodan "la reina de corazones" ¿Saben por que? Pues porque todos mis prometidos se largan con el corazón roto y sin embargo siempre vuelven. Como si no lo tuvieran roto. Como si yo fuera su "Reina" y de ahí el apodo. Jajajaja, no puedo esperar a ver a Natsu Dragneel caído a mis pies. Yo jamas me aprobecho de la situación, claro, solo que esta vez, QUIERO ver a Natsu Dragneel a mis pies. Solo eso. Y lo voy a conseguir.  
><em>**_-_****Narradora/or-**

Lucy se encuentra escribiendo, con su delicado cabello rubio cayendo hacia un lado, un vestido color bordo opaco hasta el piso, con mangas largas de encaje color negro que rodean el vestido como si fuera una tolerita, escote justo hasta por encima de su busto, un corset negro y luciendo un collar de oro grueso y ancho con una piedra brillante colgando de el sin ningún color exacto.

-¡Se-señorita Lucy!-Suena desde fuera del cuarto de Beatrix, mientras que a la vez suena el sonido de una mano golpeando la puerta con intención de que se obtenga el permiso para entrar.

-Adelante- Responde Lucycon una sonrisa tan calma que pararía hasta la erupción de un volcán (N/A: Soy re poética LALALALALA(? Okno xD)

-C-con permiso-Dice la nannie .

-¿Qué sucedió?-Dice con falsa preocupación Lucy.

-E-es la señorita Michelle…Otra v-vez no quiere sa-salir de s-su cuarto-Dice agitada .

-Oh, no-Dice con verdadera preocupación Lucy-¡Con permiso!-Dijo antes de salir apurada hacia el cuarto de Michelle.

-¡Michelle!-Dice mientras golpea la puerta dejando una indicación como pidiendo permiso a entrar.

-A-ahora no, Lucy-Se oye una muy angelical voz.

-Michelle, abreme la puerta-Susurra Lucy, pero con tono firme. Se siente como Michelle da un respingo.

-¡En-enseguida!-Michelle abre la puede apreciar a una jovencita de unos 13 o 14 años, con cabellera rubia medio dorada hasta sus caderas recogida en una coleta de lado, con un vestido azul-gris hasta los tobillos, manga ¾ con volados en los extremos, guantes color blanco cubriendo el resto de sus brazos, botas marrones hasta la espinilla cubiertas por el vestido y un chal blanco por el frio. Pero lo que mas destaca sin duda son sus grandes y expresivos ojos. A continuación, Michelle le cede el paso a su hermana Lucy.

-Bien, pues, ¿Qué haces aquí encerrada, enana?-Dice Lucy con un tono de burla.

-N-nada, realmente-Dice con la cabeza gacha Michelle- ¡Eh! ¡No me llames enana!-dice con la cara toda roja Michelle.

-Oye, ¡Vamos! Que hoy viene Padre, ¿No deberías estar feliz Michelle?-Dice Lucy con una sonrisa maternal.

-S-si, lo soy pero, es que cuando papá llegue pues…Traera a u-un invita..do-Dice medio triste y con la cabeza gacha Michelle.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Michelle? ¿Quién viene? ¿Acaso un joven que te gusta?-Dice picarona.

-N-no..El traerá..a Natsu D-Dragneel..-Dice

-¡¿Ehh?!-La bella sonrisa de Lucy se esfumo casi al instante de escuchar ese nombre.-¡¿Natsu Dragneel has dicho?!-Dice con el seño fruncido. Okey, con el seño MUY fruncido.

"_Bien, pues a divertirse"-_Penso Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Wa! Perdon jajajaja xD Yo siempre pensaba "Si voy a publicar un fanfiction, no pienso demorarme" Y….Mirenme :v Justo cuando publico, ¡ZAS! Se bloquea la netbook -.- Y encima el salame del técnico no sabe hacer un pomo jajajaja xD  
>¡Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs! :3 No se como les puede gustar una historia tan flashera :v Si ven un nombre cualquiera, error de mi adaptación de la historia original :v (Que si me pertenece)<br>¡Ah! Y Fairy Tail no me pertenece :3 Si no, no tendría buena historia :v JAAJAJAJA**

**-Capitulo 2-**

**-Narra Michelle-**

_Cuando me entere que mi hermana estaba comprometida, sentí una gran felicidad mezclada con pena ,aunque con su fama de"Reina de Corazones" de seguro y no se casa. Pero claro, su actual prometido tenia que ser nada mas ni nada menos que NATSU DRAGNEEL. Senti una rabia indescriptible en ese momento..Pero debo velar por su bienestar, como dice Padre._

**_-_****Narra Narrad0r-**

-¿Eh? ¿Estas bien, Michelle?-Lucy le pasa la mano por la cara esperando a que Elizabeth reaccione.

-No-Dijo

-¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien?-Dice preocupada.

-Solo debo descansar un poco, tu ve a con Padre, luego les alcanzo-Sonrie forzadamente y cierra la puerta de su cuarto.

-Vaya, espero que se encuentre bien.. -dice con aire nostálgico- Me pregunto…¿Qué te estará pasando?-.

Lucy comienza a caminar hacia su cuarto, cuando de repente en el camino choca con alguien.

-¡Hey! Ten más cuidadodice con tono burlon un chico de aproximadamente 20 años con cabello azabache.

-Ya, ya, sabes que no me gusta que me digan asi, viejo ¿Por qué no te vas con Juvia? ¿Es que ya te abandono?-Responde con ese mismo tono burlon.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Acaso esas son formas de tratar a tu querido hermano?-

-Si, mi "querido" Gray –Dice Beatrix sarcásticamente

-Ya, ya…-Lucy retoma su camino al cuarto.

-¡Hey!-la detiene Gray sosteniéndola por la muñeca.-

- Padre quiere verte en su sala, te esta esperando.

-¡Oh! Gracias hermano, nos vemos-Dice con una sonrisa angelical.

-Ya ya, conmigo no finjas, tonta, además me acabas de decir viejo hace unos instantes ¡Jajajaja!- Lucy lo fulmina con la mirada- Ya, ya ve, reina.-Se va-

-Vaya este tipo es idiota.

**- Narra Lucy -**

Luego de eso me dirigi hacia la sala de mi Padre, me pregunto que querra…

**-Narra Narrador-( ¿? Jajajaja)**

Lucy se dirige hacia la sala de su Padre y a continuación toca la puerta como pidiendo permiso a entrar.

-Adelante- Se oye una voz poderosa y firme. Lucy entra a la sala y se puede apreciar a un hombre de unos 38 años con cabello rubio ,vistiendo un frac negro en su totalidad.

-Hija, supongo que ya sabes las buenas nuevas-Dice con una sonrisa Jude.

-Por supuesto, Padre- Responde Lucy con una sonrisa forzada

-Hija, quiero presentarte al joven Natsu Dragneel- Lucy se da la vuelta y se puede apreciar a un joven de al menos 20 años, cabello rosa, ojos jade himnotizantes vistiendo una camisa blanca con una corbata azul oscuro metida dentro de un chaleco color crema debajo de un redingote negro y unos pantalones y zapatos de vestir igualmente negros. En su cara esta plantada una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto hermosa dama, es un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, espero llevarnos bien-Dice mientras besa el dorso de la mano de fuerza una sonrisa lo mas dulce y calmada que le es posible.

-El gusto es mio, jove..

-Por favor, digame Natsu, después de todo ¿Sera mi esposa, no?- Esto ultimo lo dice con un tono de burla que solo Beatrix noto. A continuación ella aprieta su mano con exceso de fuerza.

-No creo que eso sea lo apropiado, Joven, después de todo aun no se están del todo seguros de si habrá o no matrimonio, ¿No es cierto,Padre?-Dice con una sonrisa forzada, irando con el seño fruncido a Benjamin.

-En absoluto, hija. El matrimonio ya esta 100% seguro, después de todo en algún momento debes dejar de bromear con el tema de los prometidos.-Natsu le dedica una sonrisa de satifaccion.

-Entiendo, Padre- Dice Lucy.

-Oh, hija ¿Por qué no aprobechas que estoy ocupado y le muestras a Natsu el lugar?

-Enseguida,Padre. Sigame, Joven- Dice Lucy con un tono angelical.

-Encantado, bella dama- Natsu le sigue el juego.

Ambos se retiran y comienzan a caminar por el mira de reojo a Lucy cada tanto, mientras que ella también lo hace. Hasta que en un momento cruzan miradas.

-¿Qué miras?- Dice Lucy con el seño fruncido – A pesar de lo que Padre diga, lo nuestro aun no es seguro, asi que no te hagas ilusiones, joven(N/A: Tenia las rre ganas de poner "¿Qué miras, periférico?" JAJAJAJAJ)- Dice con un tono de voz fulminante.

-¡Jajajajaja! Asique, ¿esto a lo que le dicen "La Reina de Corazones"? Pero si eres toda una niña- Dice acariciando su cabeza como si de un niño se tratara. Acto seguido recibe una mirada fulminante por parte de Lucy.

-Solo soy 1 año menor- Dice Lucy enojada.

- Tienes razón, solo hay 1 año y 22 centimetros de diferencia- Dice tratando de aguantar la risa

-Hmmp!- Lucy se da la vuelta y se retira del pasillo.

-Ya nos veremos, Lucy Heartfilia- susurra Natsu con una sonrisa juguetona.


End file.
